An LED package includes an LED and a printed circuit board (PCB) for applying a driving signal to the LED and supporting the LED.
The LED is a device for converting electrical energy into light. Heat is generated while the electrical energy is converted into light. The above generated heat reduces a driving characteristic of the LED.
Therefore, the heat generated at the LED needs to be effectively suck.
Meanwhile, an LED package may attach a heatsink member to a PCB to allow heat generated at the LED to be swiftly sunk.
However, in the case where the heatsink member is attached, a process is complicated and costs increase.
Also, light emitted from the LED is blocked depending on an attaching position of the heatsink member, so that light emitting efficiency of an LED chip is reduced.